Dial-A-Goddess
by INievezI
Summary: AU. Beckett vuelve al Dial-a-goddess shop pidiendo un trabajo allí y lo consigue gracias a que sabe hablar Ruso. Mientras, Castle empieza a llamar a esta tele operadora porque 'necesita terapia' y la persona que le atiende es Beckett, aunque él no lo sabe porque pone acento. (Basado a partir de un 'Castle Fanfic Prompts' de Tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

**Dial-A-Goddess**

**Este fic esta 'basado' a partir de uno de esos 'Castle Fanfic Prompts' de Tumblr.  
He estado leyendo fanfics en inglés que están basados en diversos 'prompts' y se me ocurrió ir a Tumblr y hacer un fanfic yo sobre alguno que pareciera interesante y divertido:**

"_**Beckett vuelve al Dial-a-goddess shop pidiendo un trabajo allí y lo consigue gracias a que sabe hablar Ruso y Francés*. Mientras, Castle empieza a llamar a esta tele operadora porque 'necesita terapia' y la persona que le atiende es Beckett, aunque él no lo sabe porque pone acento"**_

**(*En realidad Beckett solo habla Ruso en la serie. Francés no. Así que en mi fic solo pondrá acento ruso para que sea más fiel a la serie, aunque en realidad esa situación es completamente imposible xD) **

**Espero que os guste, en mi mente creo tendrá unos diez capítulos, y pues a leer! :D**

**PD: Puede que me odiéis porque tengo historias empezadas que aún no las he terminado, pero me he propuesto escribir más seguido.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

- Este caso ha sido bastante difícil de resolver, me alegro que lo hayamos cerrado finalmente. –Kate se sentó en el sofá de su apartamento después de entregarle una copa de vino tinto a su amiga y dar un sorbo a la suya.

- Definitivamente chica, yo sinceramente aún me pregunto cómo se le ocurrió a la mujer meterse de tele operadora en una línea erótica para investigar –le contestó Lanie acomodándose mejor.

- En realidad a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido, tiene su parte original y admirable, aunque es un poco asqueroso que te paguen para hablar de forma cachonda a los hombres que llaman.

- Bueno ya sabes… algunos solo llaman porque se sientan solos y necesitan consuelo.

- Eso es estar muy desesperado… -apuntó Kate

- ¡Vamos Kate! Seguro que te gustaría sentirte dominante hablando con un hombre ajeno. Sintiéndote terriblemente deseada con cada palabra que pronuncias…

- Eso ya lo hago en persona-sonrió llevándose la copa a los labios- ¿Para qué dedicarme a eso vía telefónica?

-Porque en realidad desde que te dejaste con Josh después de tu disparo no tienes vida sexual. No puedes ligarte a cualquiera cara a cara porque tienes ese miedo terrible a que alguien vea tu cicatriz del pecho. Y además porque, aunque tu estás loca por Castle y él colgadísimo de ti, tu sigues resistiéndote a lanzarte a sus brazos.

Kate se tensó y bajó la mirada ante las grandes verdades que acababa de soltar su amiga.

- No estoy preparada por una relación con Castle ni con cualquier otro hombre.

- Lo sé cielo, me lo has dicho miles de veces. Pero ya ha pasado medio año desde que te dispararon, y conoces a Castle desde hace casi cuatro años, ¿Cuánto más vas a esperar?

- No estoy esperando Lanie. Simplemente me estoy tomando un tiempo para recuperarme y ser capaz de afrontar todo lo que pasó.

- Vale… Y partiendo del punto de que Castle realmente te va a continuar esperando durante todo este tiempo, tu vida sexual que?

- ¿Mi vida sex…? ¡Lanie! –se sonrojó Kate.

- Chica, yo tengo a Javi, pero tu necesitas acción! ¡Estas a dos velas!

- Tranquila, que tengo aún por estrenar el regalo que me hiciste por mi cumpleaños hace tres años…

- ¿¡Aun no has probado mi vibrador!? Encima que te regalo uno pensando en ti… –Kate negó divertida con la cabeza.

- Lanie, te dije que no lo necesitaba. –le repitió.

- Esos trastos no son baratos, eh? –exclamó- al menos no uno de los buenos como el que te regalé. Si lo llego a saber te compraba uno de los chinos.

- Pues haberlo hecho. Si quieres aún te lo puedo devolver, a ver si lo usas más tu –rió Kate.

- No hace gracia Beckett. –se puso seria – Lo que quiero decir es que quizá… podrías probarlo…

- ¿¡El qué!? ¿¡Hacer de tele operadora sexual!? – gritó abriendo mucho los ojos al ver por dónde iba su amiga- ¿¡Estás loca!? NO.

- ¡Vamos, Kate! ¡Es una buena idea! – contestó Lanie.

- ¿Buena? –levantó las cejas – Te das cuenta que me estas sugiriendo que ponga esta voz –puso voz sexy – y me… dedique a hablar con chicos por teléfono?

- Exacto, esto es lo que te estoy diciendo. Así tienes algo de vida sexualmente y ni siquiera el hombre tiene que ver o tocar. Solo le tienes que hablar. ¿No te resulta estimulante?

- Si tanto te estimula a ti, ya estas tardando a pedir un trabajo.

- Créeme, con Espo ya tengo suficiente –sonrió- Y hablando de él, hemos quedado para salir a cenar. – Se levanta del sofá dejando la copa en la mesilla y Kate se ve obligada a levantarse también para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

- Espero que te vaya muy bien la noche – le guiñó un ojo Kate ya en la puerta.

- Yo también lo espero, nena. –sonrió Lanie- Y tu ve corriendo a pedir trabajo en esa línea erótica! –gritó ella mientras Kate le cerraba la puerta a los morros también riendo y contestó:

- ¡Y una mierda! – negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio delante de la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

Volvió hacia el sofá para terminarse el vino, mientras decidía si pedir comida thai o sushi.

* * *

No sabía exactamente como había terminado ahí. De hecho aun estaba a tiempo de volver por donde había venido y hacer como si esa idea nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.  
Simplemente, mientras cenaba su comida thai favorita, había estado pensando en las palabras de su amiga y en que en cierta manera tenía razón. Su vida era completamente aburrida y monótona, sin absolutamente nada de actividad sexual. Y aunque eso tampoco lo fuera, la línea erótica le serviría para entretenerse mientras seguía yendo a terapia para recuperarse de todas sus heridas psicológicas. Podría ser incluso divertida. Un reto.

Ahora estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta 250 de ese bloque de pisos en el Bowey. Kate se repetía mentalmente que ella no estaba desesperada. Solo quería probarlo si la aceptaban. Un trabajo en plan temporal.

Finalmente su mano tocó el timbre y se mordió el labio nerviosa. Unos segundos después la secretaria rubia de la 'agente sexjecutiva' le abrió la puerta sorprendida al reconocerla.

- Buenas noches Detective Beckett, necesitaba alguna cosa? –preguntó amablemente.

Detrás de la chica las cabinas con las diferentes mujeres hablando con sus respectivos clientes se veían atrafagadas. Un bullicio general de palabras se mezclaba en aquella oficina. Kate respiró a hondo intentando aplacar sus nervios y entró.

- En realidad ya no es nada sobre el caso, pero me gustaría hablar con la Srta. Kane. –pronunció.

La rubia asintió y la acompañó hasta el despacho de Marilyn Kane.

Kate se presentó y habló con ella sobre la posibilidad de trabajar allí de operadora temporalmente durante algunas horas. Marilyn la verdad es que no se sorprendió mucho. Sonrió viendo que la detective tenía potencial gracias a su carácter, y más cuando le dijo que también sabía hablar ruso. Tenía algún que otro cliente ruso y, además, el acento del Este solía poner bastante también a los clientes Norteamericanos.

En poco rato acordaron que empezaría a trabajar el día siguiente y haría unas tres horas diarias hacia medianoche después de cenar. Su nueva jefa le informó de las normas de la empresa: no ponerse en contacto con ningún cliente, no dar datos personales, debía ser una persona completamente anónima.

Kate se fue a su casa extrañamente contenta de si misma, pero a la vez avergonzada por haber sucumbido a la idea de Lanie.

Mañana sería el gran día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Debo recordar que la idea no es exactamente mía. Yo solo la he cogido de un anónimo y la estoy desarrollando. Me alegro que (como yo) la hayáis encontrado divertida e interesante. Aparte de que es completamente loca xD**

**Capítulo 2**

El día siguiente en el trabajo, Beckett miraba de actuar normal. Nadie se iba a dar cuenta de que por la noche empezaría a trabajar en una línea erótica.

Como la comisaría estaba tranquila sin ningún nuevo asesinato después del caso que acababan de resolver, Kate se dedicaba a hacer el papeleo. No tenía porque ir a ver a Lanie y así se ahorraba confesar que le había hecho caso en la locura que le propuso la noche antes.

Después del mediodía se pasó un rato por ahí a visitarla Castle. Como por la mañana no lo habían llamado para ningún asesinato, se había quedado en casa escribiendo y así no tener que hacer papeleo. Le llevaba su habitual café con leche desnatada y azúcar de vainilla. En bajar del ascensor la vio muy concentrada en su tarea.

- Buenos tardes Beckett – la saludó dejándole el vaso encima de su escritorio.

- Oh! Hola Castle –levantó la vista un pelín despistada- no te había oído llegar. –dijo y alargó el brazo hasta el café que le había traído susurrando un 'gracias'.

- Es que en realidad tengo dotes de ninja –contestó divertido sentándose en su silla.

- ¿Ninja? –rió ella – Hoy vienes inspirado…

- Es que si no hay asesinato es aburrido, uno se tiene que divertir un poco.

- Claaro…. Como que los asesinatos son divertidos.- dijo con ironía.

- Bueno quizá que muera gente no, pero resolverlos tiene su punto. –se explicó.

Estuvieron hablando un poco y al cabo de un rato, en ver que no había mucho que hacer, Castle se marchó.

Cuando finalmente la jornada laboral de Beckett terminó, pasó primero por su casa a darse una buena ducha, cenar un poco y cambiarse de ropa. No es que no pudiera usar la de policía que llevaba durante el día, pero es que simplemente decidió ponerse algo más informal y cómodo porque iba a estar encerrada en una centralita de teléfonos. Aunque se puso unos buenos taconazos, no es que fuera especialmente sexy para ese trabajo.

Llegó a la 'oficina' a la hora que acordaron y después de que le terminaran de explicar todo como funcionaba la dejaron encerrada en su cubículo a la espera de recibir su primera llamada de la noche.

Kate estaba supernerviosa. A medida que pasaban los segundos encerrada allí mirando fijamente al teléfono más ganas tenía de salir corriendo y dejar el trabajo. Como si nunca se le hubiera ocurrido la idea. No se sentía suficientemente motivada en ese momento como para ponerse a hablar con desconocidos por teléfono de forma sexual. Aunque ese 'trabajo' la iba a ayudar a desconectar de la comisaria, de los casos, de Castle,… de todo, sentía que con tantos nervios no podía hacerlo. Le entraban ganas de sacar el contenido de su estomago por la boca.

Definitivamente había sido una mala idea. Esa no era ella. No podía haber caído tan bajo. Era estar DESESPERADA hacer ese trabajo.

El teléfono la quitó de sus pensamientos cuando empezó a sonar. Miró a banda y banda para asegurarse de que era el suyo el que necesitaba ser atendido, y vio a Sarah, la secretaria rubia, alzando los pulgares para darle ánimos.

Se aclaró la garganta y se puso sus auriculares dispuesta a contestar.

-Hola carriño -contestó con voz sexy y un marcado acento ruso- Grracias por llamar a Dial-A-Goddess. ¿Qué tal? ¿En qué puedo ayudarrle?

-Hola chica -el hombre que contestó del otro lado. Su acento era bastante de barriobajero, pero si podía permitirse amar a esta línea que costaba 4'95$ el minuto, no debía ser cualquiera- veras estaba aburrido cenando después de un largo día de curro y quise un poco de diversión. ¿Puedes alegrarme la noche con algunas palabras, señorita?

-Por supuesto que sí -contestó aún muy nerviosa pero intentándose centrar en hacer su trabajo- Yo puedo hacerle de todo. ¿Qué le apetecerría que le estuviera haciendo si estuviera justo ahí, cenando contigo…? –poco a poco se iba poniendo en su papel.

- Mmm…. Sorpréndeme –contestó el hombre- tengo la mente muuuuy abierta.

- ¿Qué le parecerría si para empezar le ayudara a terminarse su cena? Dándole de comer con mis prropias manos… o desde mi boca… -continuaba con ese acento ruso, como si fuera realmente otra persona. Y la verdad es que no le costaba nada ponerse a tono. – Imagíname a tu lado, vistiendo solo un delantal encima de un conjunto de lencerría negro y dorado. Esperando a que terminaras deprrisa la cena para poder quitarme el delantal… porque me molesta mucho y hace un poco de calorr.

- Oh si nena, me gusta esta idea… -jadeó su interlocutor- Creo que mejor ya pasamos a los postres… Y sabes que me apetecería?

- Mmm… no se… pero puedo darte lo que quieras – terminó la frase con una falsa risilla.

- Me apetece comer un helado de chocolate y caramelo entre de entre tus tetas, porque solo por la voz estoy convencido de que eres una joven con unos pechos enormes y un buen culo. Rubia platino como la mayoría de las rusas y con una carita de angelito endemoniado que me está poniendo a cien. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, verdad? –Kate se quedó un momento flipando con la descripción que el hombre le hacía de ella solo con oír su voz.

- Mmm… muy bien…. has acerrtado en casi todo –mintió para no cortarle el rollo a su cliente- perro ya te digo yo que no tengo mucho de angelito –sonrió pasándoselo extrañamente bien porque el hombre nunca iba a saber cómo era en realidad.

- No se… se tendría que ver… ¿Qué más me harías después de dejarme comer el helado?

- Sencillo –dijo- Luego tendrría que comer un poco yo también. Quizá encima de tu pecho… o en tu abdomen… o en tu espalda… Hay muchos sitios posibles… Hasta me podría comer un poco de helado desde tu… ya sabes… partes masculinas… -jadeó falsamente, asqueándose solo de pensar eso con un desconocido. Definitivamente en esos momentos no era ella. – El sabor a chocolate mezclándose… derritiéndose por el calor…

Paró dejando la frese sugerente a medias ya que al otro lado sintió un sonoro gemido seguido de respiraciones aceleradas. No se lo podía creer. ¡El hombre se había corrido con solo escucharla decir eso! Era su primera vez en eso, así que se puso roja como un tomate mirado a su alrededor y viendo como todas seguían inmersas en sus conversas, haciendo lo mismo que ella de forma habitual. Realmente se sentía poderosa. Pero tampoco es que fuera muy estimulante. Kate se dijo a si mismo que en menos de una semana dejaría eso del sexo telefónico. Ahora lo había probado, y seguiría unos días para entretenerse y no irse tan de golpe ahora que había empezado, porque en realidad tampoco era para tanto.

- ¿Sabes chica? Me has alegrado la noche. – dijo aún recuperando la respiración- Ten por seguro que volveré a llamar otro día.

- Yo también esperro volver a hablar contigo –contestó Kate tal como le habían enseñado que lo tenía que hacer- Hasta la próxima carriño –y le lanzó un beso.

La llamada se cortó.

Durante las siguientes dos horas que le quedaban de trabajo estuvo atendiendo bastantes otras llamadas de distintos clientes. Se puede decir que en una estadística mental que Kate elaboró en su cabeza, un poco más de la mitad de ellos solo querían puro sexo telefónico. Lo cual, aunque estimulaba bastante ir inventando rollo sobre la marcha, no era lo que más le gustaba Kate. Las llamadas que más le gustaban eran las 'terapéuticas'. Hombres que llamaban para buscar consuelo. Para huir de sus vidas y hablar con alguien anónimo. Kate intentaba dar algún que otro consejo para ayudar realmente a esas personas.

Cuando ya solo faltaba un cuarto de hora para volver a casa su telefonillo volvió a sonar.

- Hola carriño -contestó con su acento ruso y diciendo la frase preestablecida al atender la llamada- Grracias por llamar a Dial-A-Goddess. ¿Qué tal? ¿En qué puedo ayudarrle?

- Buenas noches – No podía ser. Esa voz… Kate se quedó paralizada- La verdad es que es la primera vez que llamo a sus servicios, pero me gustaría hablar un rato con alguien y además… entretenerme un poco ya que en esos momentos no tengo novia, y estoy esperando a la ideal.

No pudo atinar a decir nada. ¡Era Castle! ¿Qué hacía Castle llamando a esas horas a la línea erótica? ¿Y por qué precisamente le había tocado atenderlo a ella? ¿No había más chicas en esa oficina?

- ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí? –dijo Richard extrañado luego de unos segundos sin sentir a su intercomunicadora.

- Sí perrdona –contestó Beckett aún más nerviosa que en la primera llamada de la noche. Tenía que intentar poner el máximo de acento para que él no la reconociera. Eso no podía estar pasando. Definitivamente odiaba ese trabajo. Aunque sentía curiosidad y un poco de celos de porque él había llamado a Dial-A-Goddess. - ¿Así que te sientes solo? Y dime, ¿Cómo serría tu chica ideal?

- Es muy fácil imaginarla porque la veo a diario… -sonrió Castle, y a Kate se le aceleró el corazón.

- Vaya… Y no serría mejor si la llamarras a ella en lugar de aquí? Conociéndola quizá a ella también le gustas.

- La verdad es que yo no sé si le gusto… A veces me mira de una forma que realmente creo que siente lo mismo, pero esquiva todos mis intentos de acercarme a ella porque ha pasado por un gran trauma. Bueno, de hecho ya hace casi cuatro años que nos conocemos, y desde que la vi por primera vez sentí que algo dentro de mí cambiaba, y ahora no hay día que invente una escusa para ir a verla.

Kate casi no se lo podía creer… le estaba hablando de ella? ¿¡Eso era lo que Castle realmente sentía!?

- ¿Cuatrro años y no se ha atrevido a decirrle lo que siente? –aclaró su garganta.

- Es algo más complicado… Una vez se lo dije, pero no se acuerda –dijo tristemente. A Kate se le partía el alma. En realidad sí que se acordaba de ese día en el tiroteo. Pero en ese momento no era capaz de afrontarlo, y ahora simplemente no se lo podía decir así como así. Él le recriminaría eso y estaba segura que se alejaría de su lado.

- Eso suena muy trriste…

- Un poco, pero aún tengo esperanzas de que algún día querrá estar conmigo.

_Por supuesto que algún día podremos estar juntos_ –pensó Kate, pero no lo podía decir.

- Parreces una buena persona. Seguro que consigues que caiga a tus pies muy prronto.

- Ojalá fuera así de fácil… -suspiró- Oye, no sé exactamente porque he llamado, pero supongo que solo necesitaba hablar con alguien...

- Conmigo puedes hablar de lo que quieras, soy buena escuchando –dijo- aunque también soy buena en otrras cosas…

- Oh… Ya lo supongo –rió Castle- ¿Y qué me harías tu si ahora me vieses?

- Te harría olvidar todas tus preocupaciones durante un buen rato. Te acariciaría la espalda, te quitarría lentamente la ropa, te tumbarría en una cama bien cómoda y te besarría cada rincón de tu cuerpo –dijo Kate sintiendo unas ganas enormes de hacerlo de verdad. Después de oír las palabras de Castle lo único que quería era abrazarlo fuerte y no soltarlo nunca.

- Suena bien… Eso es muy tierno. Me gustaría que fuera Kate quien lo hiciera… – dijo su nombre sin siquiera darse cuenta. A Beckett se le aceleró el corazón aún más.

- Hoy puedo ser yo Kate – le susurró de forma sexy. Era bastante irónico hacerse pasar por otra persona que en realidad eres tú mismo.

- Eres muy amable ofreciéndote, pero mejor otro día. Esta conversación me ha hecho pensar y creo que es mejor que cuelgue ahora antes de que la cosa se caliente más…Tú ya me entiendes…

- Es una lástima… Estoy convencida de que nos lo hubiésemos pasado muy bien charrlando un rato más… -no quería que colgara.

- Ya lo creo… Pero hoy no. Prometo volver a llamar ni que sea en busca de alguien con quien hablar como en este caso. No sé por qué, pero solo oyendo tu voz siento que puedo confiar contigo.

- Siempre… - no pudo evitar soltar, y luego rápidamente volvió a poner su acento y se despidió – Esperro volver a hablar contigo muy pronto.

- Y yo –se despidió y colgó.

Sabía que no se tendría que sentir así, pero después de la conversación con Castle estaba contenta. Había vuelto a oír cuáles eran sus sentimientos y ahora sabía que la seguiría esperando.

Aunque claro, técnicamente iba en contra de la política de la empresa conocer a la persona con la que estás hablando, pero él no sabía que era ella la del otro lado de la línea.

* * *

**PD: Si me queréis dar una ostia por ir poniendo dobles erres todo el rato cuando habla Kate, podéis. Esto y otros comentarios sobre vuestra opinión respecto a la esperada primera conversación me lo podéis dejar en una review. :) Espero no haber defraudado vuestras expectativas!**


End file.
